The Path of the Pirate, the King, and the Liar
by Ishvallan
Summary: Ussop has a thought, spurred by recent events. He goes to the one person most likely to help him pursue his answers hidden by time.


Ussop found Robin right where he expected to and right where he wanted her to be, the ship's library, also unexpected Nami was nearby working on another map.

He walked over to the desk she was reading at and the older woman looked up as he approached.

"This is a strange place for you to be on a beautiful day like this, Nose-kun. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm in need of your specialty. I was hoping you could do some research for me."

He put down a book on her desk, a children's book of tales, one she recognized from a few years ago. It was a book from the North Blue and one of its tales was of Montblanc Noland, the Liar. The man they had proven actually discovered the city of gold he was infamous for telling tales about, and a hero of the Tontatta Kingdom from what is now Dressrosa.

"I have a guess what you're looking for but could you be specific for me?" the crew's historical specialist inquired.

"I didn't think much of it after our Skypeia adventure, but since the Tontatta mentioned him, that means he at the very least got that far into the New World. I want to know more about him. Where he went, what he did. I get this feeling we're not done with him in our travels. There are so many routes to take through Grand Line but at least once his path led us on the same route as we've taken, and even stranger, the same route as the Pirate King!"

Robin remembered the markings left written in the gold next to the Shandian Poneglyph:

 _I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest ends of the world. - Gol D. Roger_

Things made more sense with their newer knowledge that he traveled with someone who could understand the language of the ancient kingdom which created them, Wano Country daimyo Kozuki Oden. But it still did not make sense that the old 'God' Gan Fall did not mention such a man, only mentioning that Roger could 'hear the voice of all things'- an ability that Luffy may have been showing since their return from their two year training.

She had been making these small connections her whole life, those who interacted with the Poneglyphs somehow all seemed connected by more than just the stones themselves. Personal histories always seemed to cross.

"Oy, Robin, are you ok? You're staring off into space. I expected you to say...anything."

Robin's attention snapped back to the present. "I'm sorry Sniper-san, I was just caught up in my thoughts. Honestly I have been having the same suspicions you had, though now I suppose I should add the Montblanc family history and Noland's travels to my usual research. It may just be coincidence that all three of our paths have coincided, at least to some degree. But things are becoming so connected as we continue to travel and I learn more from the Poneglyphs we find. But since he was executed and his family left in disgrace of his name, I doubt I can find any more honest accounts of his life. Most books holding him in positive regard have likely been destroyed."

Ussop looked discouraged but immediately cheered up again. "That's fine. Even if we never found any books about him, we still know what was true from traveling our path. If this is really the same path he took, maybe he got to more islands on our same path and we'll come across more evidence by our own chance like with did with the Dwarves. Do what you can, Robin, and if either of us finds anything out, we'll work together to piece together his life. Maybe the least we can do is restore his honor as the hero he was instead of the liar the world thinks he is."

"Aye Ussop, and it may be that we'll learn more about the Poneglyphs, Roger, and so much more along the way. It's the little things like our crossing history with such famous names that keeps my drive to discover the truth alive. I agree, I don't think we're done discovering about the life and adventures of the real Montblanc Noland.

The two spent the rest of the day looking through Robin's books for more history on the islands they had visited. If only they'd known about him earlier in the adventure, they might have asked around for history of his visiting islands other than Shandora and Dressrosa. The two were very excited, and very loud, to the point that Nami packed up her work and moved to her bedroom. The two paid her no mind and spent long hours working as Ussop developed a new and fierce excitement for the Poneglyphs and other history Robin had been connecting on their journey.


End file.
